


Naruto: El Heredero de Kurohige

by Updaterwolf



Category: Naruto, One Piece
Genre: F/M, Hatake Kakashi Bashing, Konoha bashing, Minor Character Death, Multi, Uchiha Sasuke Bashing
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Updaterwolf/pseuds/Updaterwolf
Summary: Naruto se fue furioso después de haber sido rechazado por Kakashi para que lo entrenara antes de la prueba final para el Examen Chunnin.Cuando fue descargar su ira sobre un bosque conoció a la persona que cambiaría su vida para siempre, Este persona fue un pirata temido en los 7 mares, Aquel Hombre Fue quien enfureció a Shirohige y le brindo su muerte, este es Marshall D. Teach mejor conocido por el mundo bajo el nombre de Kurohige.
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Harem
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. El Regreso De La Oscuridad

**Los Derechos de Naruto y One Piece** **Pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo soy dueño de lo que mi mente crea y escribe**

Personaje Hablando: "Trata a los demás como te gustaría que te traten porque aquello que se hace, Se Paga"

Personaje pensando: (Aquellos Hipócritas que dicen llamarse Héroes jamás aparecerán si no hay una recompensa por sus acciones)

 _Criaturas Hablando:" **El Dinero y la Fama pueden corromper a cualquier persona**_ "

_Criaturas Pensando: **(Tarde o Temprano tendremos el turno de estar en la posición en la que la que alguna vez tuvimos a alguien más)**_

_Movientes durante el habla:_ — Suspiro Molesto —

_Técnicas: [Bijuudama]_

_Ubicación: **{** Espacio Mental_ **_}_ **

_Nota de Autor: <Perdón por la tardanza es que me perdí en el camino de la vida>_

_**========================================================** _

**Hubo un tiempo en el que los siete mares fueron dominados por hombres crueles y feroces personas sin escrúpulos y cuyas almas parecían estar dominadas por el demonio, era tanta su locura y malicia que algunos se preguntaban si de verdad eran humanos o si eran ángeles caídos enviados desde el infierno para atormentar a los mortales. Estos son los Piratas, Pero no solo ellos traían el infierno sobre la tierra, las personas que decían traer la "Justicia" eran tiranos que solo poseían avaricia y Crueldad en sus corazones.**

**Entre este cuento de horror teñido de sangre, oscuridad y crueldad, una Luz apareció esta traía esperanza para las personas y los Piratas, Junto con Desesperación para los Marines, Aquella Luz Fue Conocido** _Gol D. Roger: "El Rey De Los Piratas"_

_**========================================================** _ _   
_

Naruto buscaba a Kakashi por el hospital de Konohagakure no sato para pedirle que lo entrene para la siguiente ronda ya que tenia que enfrentar a un fuerte oponente como lo era Neji Hyuga, También porque necesitaba hacerle frente a dos adversarios mas fuertes que Neji, los cuales eran Sabaku No Gaara y el otro era su rival, Uchiha Sasuke, ademas quería ver el estado de Sasuke ya que a pesar de todas sus riñas y pleitos ambos eran amigos.

El Rubio buscaba a Kakashi por los pasillos del hospital y ya se estaba empezando a desesperarse, Busco por varios pasillos del hospital hasta que pudo distinguir al final del pasillo una figura de cabello plateado que leía un libro naranja, Naruto lo reconoció de inmediato como su sensei.

—"¡Kakashi_Sensei!"—Exclamo el Blondo, El peliplata lo escucho y miro hacia atrás para ver a su revoltoso e idiota estudiante, Naruto Uzumaki, era un hecho que lo buscaba para entrenarlo y su deber como Sensei era ser como un segundo padre para el rubio, Sin embargo había deudas del pasado que le remordían la consciencia.

—"Yoh, Naruto"—Saludo el enmascarado con una sonrisa de ojo

—"Kakashi_Sensei lo estaba buscando, Cuando empezaremos el entrenamiento para la segunda ronda"—Pregunto emocionado el chico vestido de naranja

—"A era eso...Veras Naruto la verdad te estaba buscando un sensei debido a que tengo otros asuntos que atender"—Comento Kakashi mientras se tocaba el cuello.

—"Lo siento Naruto"—Cuando Kakashi termino esa oración Naruto entro en Shock, Acaso para el peliplata había algo mas importante que sus alumnos, No, Esa no era la razón. En el poco tiempo que conocía a Kakashi sabia que para el no había algo mas importante que los amigos y su equipo, Entonces la respuesta vino a la cabeza del blondo, Desde que conocía al Hatake sabia que el tenia un favoritismo por el Uchiha.

—"Kakashi_Sensei, ¿usted me va a dejar solo para entrenar a Sasuke, Verdad?"—Pregunto el rubio mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza. Kakashi solo se quedo en silencio, el sabia que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal ya que estaba traicionando a su alumno Rubio y al que una vez fue su sensei, Pero la Deuda que tenia con Obito era mas importante para el. El rubio dio la media vuelta para irse pero Kakashi lo interrumpió.

—"Oye no te lo tomes tan a pecho Naruto ademas te he conseguido un gran Sensei"—Dijo Kakashi con seriedad

—"El Mejor de Todos"—Dijo una voz detrás del rubio llamando su atención, La persona que acaba de hablar era Ebisu, quien se subía las gafas oscuras con confianza.

—"El Pervertido de los lentes...¿Este es el Sensei que me conseguiste?, yo le gane con el _[Sexy no Jutsu]_ "—Dijo Naruto con enojo provocando que kakashi arqueara una ceja.

—"¡No me ganaste niño, Yo me deje vencer!"—Dijo Ebisu con falsa confianza mientras tenia una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Aquella Discusión confundió mucho al Kopi Ninja, ¿Acaso Ebisu y Naruto se conocían?

—"Sabes...Olvídalo, No lo necesito lo enfrentare solo, Venga lo que venga, Ademas se que soy fuerte seré capaz de lograr vencer a Neji solo"—dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta listo para irse cuando la voz de kakashi lo interrumpió

—"No seas soberbio ni te creas mas que los demás solo por tener al Kyubi, El hecho de que lo tengas no te vuelve mas fuerte que los demás"—Comento Kakashi molesto porque el rubio se negaba a aceptar la _'Solución'_ del entrenamiento que el _'No'_ podía darle porque estaba ocupado ayudando a Sasuke a pelear contra una muerte asegurada a manos del psicópata de Gaara.

El Blondo detuvo sus pasos en seco, El no supo como reaccionar cuando en su corazón la idea de su equipo se quebró en ese momento, Su sensei una persona que debía creer ciegamente en el lo estaba traicionando, Hatake le estaba dando el titulo de arma o mas bien estaba aceptando que solo era un arma. En ese momento comprendió porque Kakashi nunca lo había entrenado, El solamente lo consideraba un arma hecha para destruir, para el albino no era Naruto era simplemente el Kyubi. El rubio apretó sus puños lo mas que pudo, su cara se volvió una de furia total, el simplemente decidió ir a un lugar lejos.

El rubio salio del hospital dejando al enmascarado con las palabras en la boca junto a Ebisu quien estaba confundido por la conversación, Kakashi pensó que tal vez se había equivocado pero eso lo arreglaría mas tarde de momento su principal objetivo era hacer al Uchiha mas fuerte.

En las afueras del hospital una chica de cabello rosado con una enorme frente estaba buscando a su enamoramiento de cabello azabache, junto con su amiga de cabellera rubia. ambas iban iban hablando ya que tenían una tregua desde los exámenes Chunnin, Esta fue echa entre la pelea de Rock Lee y el Sadico Gennin de la arena, De la masacre de la heredera Hyuga a manos de su primo y la 'gran' pelea de Sasuke contra Yoroi.

—"ino, ¿Que haremos para apoyar a Sasuke_Kun?"—Pregunto la Gennin vestida de rojo

—"La verdad Sakura, no tengo idea de que hacer ademas de apoyar a Sasuke_Kun"—Comento la rubia

—"Es verdad, Ademas después de que venza al Maníaco de Suna se tendrá que enfrentar a Neji"—Comento la Pelirosa

—"Cuanta Fe le tienes a Naruto"—Dijo la Yamanaka con sarcasmo

—"Ino no es sarcasmo es la realidad, por mas que lo intente Naruto no sera capaz de ganarle a Neji, El es otro genio como Sasuke_Kun, Simplemente de donde lo mires no hay punto de comparación Neji es muy superior a Naruto"—Comento la gennin restando le importancia al Uzumaki

—(Acaso Sakura es tan ciega, Se que no me cae bien el Ninja revoltoso pero esta vez de verdad me da lastima, pobre chico, Ademas de que Sakura no lo ve ni como un amigo y el siempre va como ciego a pedirle una cita). "Tal vez tengas razón pero quiero darle el beneficio de la duda"—Dijo Ino

—"Valla esperas mucho de el pero es tu decisión, no te decepciones cuando pierda"—Dijo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros

—"Bien...Mejor vallamos a ver a Sasuke_Kun"—Dijo Ino queriendo cambiar el tema de la conversación

—"Es verdad vamos"—Dijo Sakura entrando al hospital seguida de ino

Sin que ambas lo supieran o lo notaran, Naruto se encontraba apoyándose en una pared en la entrada del Hospital, El escucho toda la conversación y cada palabra que la Haruno dijo sobre el, el apretó los dientes al darse cuenta de que a la rosadita el no le importaba y que había estado siendo un idiota al creer que a alguien del equipo 7 le importaba, los ojos del rubio fueron cubiertos por su cabello mientras su rostro se oscurecía mostrando una cara fría por fuera pero por dentro estaba lleno de rabia. el comenzó a caminar con dirección a un campo de entrenamiento desocupado.

El Rubio Corrió y salto por encima de muchas casas, tiendas y calles hasta que llego a los campos de entrenamiento en el otro extremo del pueblo. El llego a un gran prado y siguió corriendo, a pesar de que no había nadie cerca. llego a una pendiente de aquel prado y empezó a correr hasta la pequeña colina, con ardor en sus ojos y ahora las lagrimas cayendo. Con su vista borrosa, no se dio cuenta de la piedra que sobresalía de la tierra. Lo siguiente que supo era que estaba de bruces en la hierba y la tierra, con todo su cuerpo estirado y temblando.

Naruto decidió quedarse allí tumbado, mientras las lagrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos, Kakashi no quería enseñarle, Sakura lo despreciaba y a Sasuke no le importaba, Fue muy claro hoy. La aprobación de su equipo mas para el que cualquier otra cosa y con desgarradora aceptación, se dio cuenta de que nunca había sido aceptado.

Cada recuerdo que tenia de su equipo era desagradable, Cada vez que Kakashi no lo ayudaba y lo pasaba de largo, Cada vez que Sakura le dio un puñetazo por cualquier cosa, cada vez que Sasuke lo menospreciaba...Todo aquello se repetía como un disco rayado en su cabeza. Ahora las lagrimas se habían detenido, Pero la sensación de tristeza, Rabia y odio aun seguían allí latiendo con fuerza.

De pronto se puso de pie y grito al cielo, dejando salir toda la ira, Tristeza y frustración que podía. Cuando acabo de gritar cayo de espaldas al suelo, pasaron unos minutos para que quedara inconsciente debido al gran estrés mental y emocional que había experimentado en tan poco tiempo.

Cuando el ojiazul desperto observo en estado de shock que no se encontraba en el prado ahora estaba en una balsa esta formada por cuatro gigantescos troncos de árbol unidos entre sí. Posee en todos su laterales numerosos agujeros para cañones. En el centro hay un gran mástil que porta una bandera con 3 calaveras, así como una vela de menor tamaño. En la parte trasera hay colocada otra pequeña vela.

—"¡¿Donde estoy?!"—Pregunto Naruto enojado por pensar que lo secuestraron y lo mandaron lejos los bastardos de Konoha que creían que era el Zorro o lo confundían con el Kyubi.

—"Estas en mi Barco el Marutabune, Bienvenido Gaki"—El rubio giro su cabeza para encontrarse con un hombre de mediana edad con un tamaño masivo, con varios dientes rotos o desaparecidos, la nariz pronunciada y torcida, y un pecho muy grande y peludo. Su pelo es largo, grueso, negro y rizado; cae por la parte de atrás de su cuello, por debajo de un pañuelo negro. Su característica más distintiva es la pequeña barba negra desaliñada (de ahí su apodo) que crece alrededor de su mandíbula. Vestía con una chaqueta negra de capitán. Además de la chaqueta, llevaba también unos collares en el cuello y varios anillos con gemas preciosas en todos los dedos de sus dos manos. 

—"¡¿Quien Demonios eres tu?!"—Pregunto enojado el blondo

—"Aaah...Que mocoso mas maleducado, Mi Nombre Es Marshall D. Teach o como todos me decían Kurohige"—Dijo con simpleza Kurohige mientras miraba al rubio

—"¿Decían?"—Pregunto Extrañado el blondo

—"Eso es debido a que estoy muerto...¡y Tu eres mi reencarnación niño, Zehahaha!"—Comento Divertido Teach ante la mirada atónita y en shock del rubio quien se había quedado congelado

—"¡¿Q-Que...C-Como q-que soy tu r-reencarnación?!"—Pregunto tartamudeando el rubio saliendo del shock

—"significa que eres mi vida pasada"—

—"¿C-Como M-moriste?"—Pregunto el rubio intrigado

—"...Eso No es importante, Dime Gaki, ¿Tienes Algún sueño?"—Pregunto Teach Cambiando el tema

—"Quería ser el Hokage para que todos me respetaran y aceptaran...Pero eso nunca se cumplirá"—Dijo Naruto en un tono sombrío con la cabeza agachada

—"¡Nada es imposible en este mundo para una persona con suficiente voluntad!, ¡¡Deja que se rían de ti en este momento Cuando llegues a la cima podrás cerrarles la boca sin esfuerzo alguno, Zehahaha!!"—Dijo Teach. —"Recuerda estas palabras Gaki, ¡Los Sueños de un hombre nunca tendrán fin!"—Naruto bajo su cabeza y limpio con su brazo las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

—"Pero Sabes, ¿No crees que convertirte en Hokage es un sueño algo corto?"—Le Pregunto Teach al rubio quien se confundió por las palabras

—"¿Corto?"—Pregunto el rubio sin entender a que se refería

—"Ser un Hokage es como ser un Almirante en Flota de la Marina, Puedes ser el mas fuerte o el mas respetado pero estas atrapado todo el día con papeleo, No puedes salir a viajar a grandes aventuras y las únicas veces en las que puedes pelear es cuando vienen buscando pelea, lo cual es muy raro, Pero lo peor de todo es que tu no eres el verdadero líder eres solo la imagen los verdaderos lideres y quienes toman todas las decisiones son el consejo de anciano, Ademas existen otras personas que son mas respetados que el 'Hokage'. "—Dijo Teach haciendo que el rubio abriera los ojos con sorpresa el nunca pensó en lo que realmente era un Hokage, Siempre creyó que el Hokage era la persona mas fuerte y quien tomaba todas las decisiones.

—"Realmente ahora no importa...Soy débil aunque quisiera convertirme en Hokage nadie va a ayudarme a hacerme fuerte"—Susurro Naruto apretando los puños

—"Para eso es que yo estoy aquí, Gaki ¿Te gustaría que te entrene?"—Dijo Teach con una sonrisa haciendo que Naruto abra los ojos en estado de shock, logro recuperarse al instante

—"¿Enserio me entrenaras?"—Pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa

—"Claro, Pero antes debes comerte esta fruta"—Ordeno Teach mientras sacaba una fruta grande y de color luz púrpura, se compone de muchos pequeños componentes en forma de lágrima, con los patrones de remolino típicos de una fruta del diablo, y hojas verdes que brotan de la parte superior. Su forma general y la apariencia se asemeja a una piña o un montón de uvas de gran tamaño y de forma inusual.

Naruto Recibio la fruta de las manos de Teach y procedió a comérsela, La comió sin problema alguna pero al terminar sintió en su boca el sabor mas repugnante que había tenido en toda su vida, El rubio comenzó a escupir tratando de quitarse aquel horrible sabor que no tenia ni siquiera la comida de los basureros que robaba cuando era niño, Teach Reía mientras veía al rubio.

—"¡¡Desgraciado que mierda me diste!!"—Exigió saber un furioso Naruto a Teach quien lo veía con una sonrisa

—"Lo que te di fue la Yami Yami No Mi, La fruta que controla la oscuridad, La oscuridad es la gravedad... Con el poder de tragarse cualquier cosa, ¡No se le escapa ni un rayo del sol! ¡¡¡Eso es la gravedad infinita!!!"—Grito Kurohige con una sonrisa sorprendiendo al rubio

—"¿Que significa eso de que la oscuridad puede tragarse todo?"—

—" La Oscuridad tiene la capacidad de absorber cualquier cosa desde objetos, personas, los ataques y hasta incluso tiene la capacidad de absorber los poderes de otras personas, Imagina tener los poderes del Byakugan o el Sharingan sin la necesidad de tener los ojos, ¡¡La oscuridad es capaz de hacerlo!!"—Grito Marshall sorprendiendo al rubio

—"¡¡Increíble!!"—Grito el rubio con estrellas en los ojos haciendo sonreír al rubio

—"Gaki pero la Oscuridad no es todo lo que te enseñare a usar, Cuando estaba vivo absorbí los poderes de la Gura Gura No Mi, lo cual puede permitirte crear terremotos de un solo puñetazo, y También obtuve los poderes de la Hie Hie No Mi, Lo cual te permitirá crear Hielo y convertirte en este fácilmente sin la necesidad de aprender a hacer Jutsus de cuarta, Yo te enseñare a usar ambos poderes"—Dijo Teach con una sonrisa al chico frente a el, Naruto le devolvió una gran sonrisa lleno de alegría al pelinegro

—"¡¡Gracias Teach_Sen...!!"—El Blondo le agradecía a Kurohige cuando fue interrumpido por este

—"No creas que te entrenare para que seas un lame bolas de Konoha, Eso seria como trabajar para la Marina, Yo te entrenare para que tu seas quien mande y crees tus propias reglas sobre las personas... **¡¡Te Entrenare Para Que Te Conviertas En El Rey Del Mundo Shinobi!!** —Dijo Teach con una sonrisa oscura

_**========================================================** _

**Fin Del Capitulo**

**Palabras Escritas: 2800**

_**========================================================** _


	2. El Trato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las Primeras acciones de Naruto después de conocer a Teach

> **Los Derechos de Naruto y One Piece** **Pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo soy dueño de lo que mi mente crea y escribe**
> 
> Personaje Hablando: "Trata a los demás como te gustaría que te traten porque aquello que se hace, Se Paga"
> 
> Personaje pensando: (Aquellos Hipócritas que dicen llamarse Héroes jamás aparecerán si no hay una recompensa por sus acciones)
> 
> _Criaturas Hablando:" **El Dinero y la Fama pueden corromper a cualquier persona**_ "
> 
> _Criaturas Pensando: **(Tarde o Temprano tendremos el turno de estar en la posición en la que la que alguna vez tuvimos a alguien más)**_
> 
> _Movientes durante el habla:_ — Suspiro Molesto —
> 
> _Técnicas: [Bijuudama]_
> 
> _Ubicación: **{** Espacio Mental_ **_}_ **
> 
> _Nota de Autor: <Perdón por la tardanza es que me perdí en el camino de la vida>_
> 
> _**========================================================** _
> 
> Unos ruidos se escucharon de aquella solitaria noche, los sonidos de cansancio de aquella persona llenaban el lugar de extraña incertidumbre, por un momento el cantar de los insectos y las criaturas nocturnas se detuvieron dejando un mortal silencio el cual petrificaría el alma de aquellos débiles de corazón.
> 
> Sabaku No Gaara acababa de arrasar con el Oto-nin, Dosu Kinuta, el pelirrojo no estaba cansado en lo mas mínimo por la pelea, estaba tratando de contener sus deseos de armar un genocidio allí mismo. Dosu vino buscando pelea con la idea de derrotar a Gaara y poder enfrentarse a Sasuke directamente, desconocido para este el pelirrojo no era solamente un asesino a sangre fría también era el Jinchuriki del Ichibi. El Oto-Nin nunca tuvo oportunidad alguna simplemente salto directamente a su muerte.
> 
> Frente a ese edificio habían dos personas observando todo la acción que produjeron ambos Gennin en las sombras, Estas personas eran Kabuto Yakushi, La mano derecha del Hebi-Sannin, y Baki, El Sensei del equipo de Gaara. El Instructor de la arena estaba nervioso por la escena frente a el mientras que Kabuto tenia un expresión en blanco haciendo difícil saber que estaba pensando con exactitud.
> 
> —"Sorprendente, Así que esa es la forma real de Gaara, ¿No?"—Pregunto el albino con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios
> 
> —"Oye, ¿Esto esta bien? el era un ninja del sonido"—Pregunto Baki inseguro por las acciones de Gaara.
> 
> — "Si esta bien, el ya cumplió su propósito hace mucho"— Comento Kabuto restando le importancia al Ninja muerto frente a el.
> 
> —"Pero creí que el era un ratoncito intentando probar el poder de ese gaki, Sasuke..."—Dijo Baki inmutándose ante la presencia del Jonnin de Konoha que los estaba espiando. en cambio Hayate estaba sorprendido de presencia de Kabuto junto a Baki.
> 
> —"Es cierto, Lo era, ahora ya no es necesario. veras la cosa es que me ordenaron atrapar a Sasuke_Kun cuando estaba en el hospital pero...bueno, Falle esa misión, Jahahaha"—Dijo Kabuto con una pequeña sonrisa sorprendiendo al Sensei de Gaara, mientras este recordaba su estancia en el hospital.
> 
> —"Bueno...Ya han descubierto que soy un agente de la aldea del sonido"—Comento Kabuto mientas se tocaba el cuello provocando que Baki se moleste
> 
> —"Un minuto si ya saben quien eres y descubren que estas teniendo este encuentro secreto conmigo, entonces el plan de destruir Konohagakure no sato esta arruinado por completo...Yo creí que eras la mano derecha de Orochimaru pero después de descubrirte ante ellos tienes vienes a encontrarte conmigo de manera indiferente, Eres un tonto"—Dijo un molesto Baki impactando a Hayate y provocando una sonrisa al Yakushi.
> 
> —"Pues para ser exacto...no descubrieron mi verdadera identidad por si solos, yo se los permití, Yo quería ver cuan lejos llegaría Konoha cuando descubriera la verdad y aun después de hacerlo sabia que no seria tarde para atrapar a Sasuke_Kun"—
> 
> —"Eso tenían planeado originalmente los de la aldea del sonido así que si están destinados a fallar deberemos retractarnos inmediatamente...Los Suna actuaremos hasta el momento indicado, ese es el deseo del Kasekage"Dijo seriamente Baki sacando le una sonrisa a Kabuto y impactando a Hayate
> 
> —"Escucha muy bien, este es el plan que realizaras...y recuerda asegúrate de informárselos tan pronto como sea posible"—Dijo Seriamente Kabuto mientras le daba un pergamino a Baki quien asintió. —"Perfecto entonces me voy"—Comenzó a caminar Kabuto
> 
> —(Y pensar que nuestra aliada Sunagakure tiene una alianza con Oto, debo informarle a Hokage_Sama)—Penso seriamente Hayate listo para irse del lugar
> 
> —"por cierto yo me encargare de nuestro pequeño espía"—Dijo Seriamente Kabuto asustando al Jonnin de Konoha
> 
> —"No, espera yo me encargare, lo menos que podemos hacer los Suna-Nin es tender la mano como un símbolo de nuestra lealtad...Ademas es solo un pequeño espía sera sencillo"—Dijo Baki con una mirada sombría haciendo que Hayate abriera los ojos y se preparara para irse.
> 
> Cuando estaba apunto de irse el abrió sus ojos en shock al momento de que dos dagas de hielo le atravesaran, una le perforo la garganta mientras que la otra le atravesó el corazón. El dirigió su mirada al frente para observar a Naruto quien lo miraba con una sonrisa oscura mientras su brazo estaba cubierto en hielo, Hayate escucho que el rubio susurro _[Ice Picker]_ , El Jonnin le dio una mirada traicionada antes de cerrar sus ojos muriendo al instante.
> 
> —"Adios Hayate_Chan, vete a dormir"—Comento Mirando con una sonrisa oscura el cadáver de Gekko Hayate.
> 
> —"Vaya Naruto_Kun no esperaba verte aquí"—Dijo Kabuto sorprendido por la presencia del Uzumaki y sin inmutarse ante el asesinato que acababa de cometer el rubio.
> 
> —"Hola Kabuto_San"—Dijo Naruto mirándolo con una sonrisa
> 
> —"A que has venido Naruto_Kun"—Pregunto Kabuto con una pequeña sonrisa
> 
> —"Quiero hacer un trato con Orochimaru"—Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa haciendo arquear una ceja a Kabuto y enojando a Baki
> 
> —"¡¿Como mierda sabes de Orochimaru?!"—Pregunto un cabreado Baki ante la aparición del rubio y la falta de accion por parte de Kabuto
> 
> —"Un amigo me lo contó...pero eso es irrelevante en este momento"—Dijo el rubio restando le importancia haciendo enojar mas al Jounin de Suna y interesando a Kabuto
> 
> —"¿Y que le quieres proponer?"—Pregunto con curiosidad Kabuto
> 
> —"El tiene algo que yo quiero y yo puedo darle algo que el quiere"—Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa
> 
> —"¿Y que podrías ofrecerle tu a Orochimaru_Sama?"—Pregunto Baki entrecerrando los ojos al niño. Gaara desde lejos veía al rubio con curiosidad este no era el mismo idiota que conoció antes de iniciar el examen, El noto que había algo diferente en el.
> 
> —"Puede facilitarte la captura del Uchiha"—Dijo Naruto sacando una gran sonrisa en el albino
> 
> —"Me convenciste Naruto_Kun te llevare con Lord_Orochimaru, Sígueme"—Dijo el Oto-nin con una sonrisa y saltando a otro techo siendo seguido por Naruto, Gaara entrecerró los ojos para luego irse en un _[Shunshin no Jutsu De Arena]_ , Baki suspiro y se fue en un _[Shunshin de Viento]_ devuelta al hotel antes de que alguien sospechara que estaba allí y provocara problemas en sus planes, dejando el cuerpo inerte de Hayate allí pues nadie sabia que había un usuario de hielo en la aldea así que no podían sospechar que alguien de Suna o Oto lo asesinara.
> 
> Kabuto y el rubio saltaron por varios techos hasta que llegaron a un callejón sin salida, El albino abrió un pasadizo secreto de una pared y espero a que el rubio entrara para meterse y cerrarlo, al entrar comenzaron a caminar hasta que tuvieron que bajar por unas escaleras que los condujeron hasta un antiguo túnel de Root que había sido abandonado hace bastante tiempo, dicho túnel fue creado por Tobirama como una forma de evacuar civiles en caso de un ataque enemigo.
> 
> caminaron hasta que alguien apareció frente a ellos, esta persona posee una piel muy pálida, con un pelo de color negro que le llega hasta la cintura. Él tenia unos ojos de color ámbar con cortes en sus pupilas y unas marcas de color púrpura alrededor de los ojos, haciéndolos parecer los de una serpiente, vestía un uniforme de Jounin de la aldea de Otogakure, Este hombre era Orochimaru, El Hebi-Sannin, un desertor de Konohagakure no sato con una de las mayores recompensas dentro del libro de bingo.
> 
> —"Kukuku, No esperaba que de todas las personas tu vinieras aquí Naruto_Kun"—Dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa
> 
> —"Yo no esperaba que el ultimo descendiente de los doctores Vegapunk y Caesar Clown fueras tu"—Comento el rubio con una sonrisa sorprendiendo al peliplata, Orochimaru entrecerró los ojos al rubio
> 
> —"¿Como sabes eso Naruto_Kun?, ni siquiera Sarutobi_Sensei lo sabia"—Dijo el Sannin
> 
> —"Un amigo me lo contó...pero eso es irrelevante en este momento, he venido a hacer un trato contigo"—Dijo seriamente el rubio
> 
> —"¿Y que podrías ofrecerme tu que yo desee?"—dijo el pelinegro arqueando una ceja
> 
> —"Puedo facilitarte la captura del Uchiha, Mira si Sasuke el'Gran' Uchiha de élite se pondría furioso si viera como yo lo supero en nivel de pelea y allí es donde entra tu, le ofreces poder y luego te apoderas de su cuerpo"—Dijo el rubio sacando le una sonrisa oscura a el Sannin de las serpientes
> 
> —"¿Y que quieres a cambio?"—Pregunto con una sonrisa el Sannin
> 
> —"Quiero que reactives a **Los Pacifistas** "—Dijo el Rubio con una sonrisa oscura sorprendiendo a Orochimaru y impactando a Kabuto.
> 
> _**========================================================** _
> 
> **Fin Del Capitulo**
> 
> **Palabras Escritas: 1580**
> 
> _**========================================================** _


End file.
